When heat is directed at an object""s surface such as a vehicle, that surface becomes heated and by continuing to be heated, this heat is absorbed into the object""s interior. Heat will continue to raise the interior temperature until the heat source is eliminated, or the object reaches the temperature of the heat being generated by the heat source.
Many vehicle owners or drivers will have occasions when they want to sit in their vehicle, while it is parked outdoors in the sun. They may be waiting for someone, eating lunch or taking a rest or nap. On a hot day, with the sun shining, it is practically impossible to sit in the vehicle because the interior becomes too hot.
A shading device designed for the vehicle, which is adapted to allow a person to remain comfortably in the vehicle when it is deployed, would provide the owner or driver the ability to sit in the vehicle on a hot day, if they so desired.
The sunshade of this invention provides a shield which protects an object""s surface, such as a vehicle, from the light rays and heat of the sun. The design of the shade device provides a space or buffer zone between the object and the shade device, which minimizes the heat effects to a tolerable amount. In the buffer zone, thermodynamic phases are occurring. The buffer zone area becomes filled with higher-pressure air; this higher pressure air starts to travel. As this air travels across a metal surface, it removes heat from that surface. This air now expands and travels faster, producing convection air currents all over the upper body area protected by the shade device. The sun""s rays can no longer cause harm to the objects under the shade device.
The shade device of this invention comprises as its main feature, an air space of 5-6 inches between the shade device and the object being protected from the heat of the sun. In addition, the material from which the shade device is manufactured can be sunlight reflective on one side and white on the under side, providing further protection.
The shade device design comprises a plurality of panels, including a top panel, air-inflatable tubes that support the top panel, and straps which secure the shade in place. The panels of the shade which cover the surfaces of a vehicle comprise a rectangular, main, top panel, with panels on the front and back, and side, flap panels on both sides.
There are four straps, one on each corner of the front panel, and one on each corner of the back panel, with adjustment buckles and hooks for attachment. There are also four straps, one on each ear of the side flaps. These side straps attach and adjust with hook and loop, or other connection, fasteners located on the front and rear panels.
Positioned for resting on a vehicle""s roof, there are sleeves attached to the underside of the main panel and also the side panels. These sleeves are for inserting inflatable air tubes or pillows. The air tubes are generally about 70 inches long and 6 inches in diameter. There are two air tubes with air filler stems located near the center of each tube. An air hose snaps onto the stems and is joined by a xe2x80x9cYxe2x80x9d connector. The primary line is attached to a pump. A small hand air pump will take about one minute to inflate both tubular pillows. A 12 volt electrical pump is optional.
The outer surface of the panels may be aluminized and reflective and the inner surface may be white in color, to provide further cooling properties. The total weight of the shade device is about six pounds. The entire shade will fit into a small six inch diameter by twenty-four inch long container.
Accordingly, objects and advantages of the invention are as follows:
It is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle shade which will keep the vehicle cool when parked outdoors in hot weather.
Another object of the invention is to provide a vehicle shade which has an air buffer zone between the vehicle""s top surface and the shade.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a vehicle shade which is easy to store, easy to deploy, and yet allows a person to remain in the vehicle in hot and sunny weather.
These and other objects and advantages will become apparent from a detailed description of the invention and drawings which follow.